kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Luvbi
"Doo bi doo bi doo!" -Luvbi. Luvbi (originally from Super Paper Mario) is a bratty, selfish angel girl, who became an operative of GKND 1500 years ago, after defeating the demon, Heartburn. She hails from Skypia, and is an airbender. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, she often floats above the Dimentia statue in the lunchroom of GKND HQ, praying for a prince, and children always make fun of her. Nigel first met her when they were sent on a mission to Planet Sauria, in which Nigel had NO idea what Luvbi was saying, until Nigel kissed Ava, although Luvbi still hated him after that. When Nigel and the gang got a mission to go to Planet Glacia with Luvbi, Luvbi was angered, mainly because of having to hang with Ava, whom she's mad at for kissing her, even if it was to learn her language. During their mission to Glacia, Luvbi appointed herself leader, and has been selfish the whole way, always ditching the team. When Nigel yelled at her, saying she didn't deserve to be in GKND, she became upset and flew off crying. When Nigel went to apologize to her, she explained that she never had any friends back in her homeworld of Skypia, and Nigel told her what being a great leader is about. After that talk, Luvbi learned to be a little nicer to people. During the Invasion of Earth later in the story, Luvbi saved Harvey a few times, and he fell in love with her, and vice versa. They started dating after the story. She made a cameo in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, making a tornado for Father to hide underground from. In that story, Harvey said that he might break up with her. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", a couple of Gnaa's apes attacked Luvbi in the woods. It was revealed in Final Preparations that they took her to Brotherhood H.Q. for her to be frozen, but she was unfrozen later on. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Luvbi was the leader of a group of young, non-operative kid allies called the Junior Prospectors. After their first mission, boarding the Koopa Train and battling Morton Koopa Jr., Bowser Jr. threw Minish Dust over and shrunk all the Prospectors, except for Shaunie and Luvbi. Luvbi ordered Shaunie to stop the train as it was about to crash, but Shaunie was too afraid, and jumped over the edge, followed by Luvbi, Emily, and Chad. Throughout a huge leg of their journey, Luvbi was angry with Shaunie for being too much of a baby. Later on, however, Shaunie has slowly gotten braver, saving Luvbi and his friends a couple times, and Luvbi slowly grew to like him. After Shaunie rescued everyone from Bowser, Luvbi gave Shaunie a kiss. They were later included with the rest of the characters during the Last Story. During the epilogues, Luvbi made Shaunie smaller with the blue magic apple, so she was able to carry him on her back and fly. Nextgen Series In the future, Shaunie and Luvbi are married, and have a daughter named Fybi Fulbright, who takes after her mother. Major Battles *Luvbi, Nigel, and Ava vs. Ice King and Icipede. *Luvbi vs. Leon Powalski. *GKND vs. Nega Dimentia. *Luvbi, Shaunie, Emily, and Chad vs. Skulker, Ember, Iggy Koopa, and Tubba Blubba. *Junior Prospectors vs. Ludwig von Koopa and Weegee. *Junior Prospectors vs. Koopamalgamous. *Junior Prospectors vs. Chasey Sabrina. Relationships Nigel Uno Luvbi and Nigel got off to a rocky start at first, but eventually they become friends. Ava Luvbi hasn't seen eye-to-eye with Ava when the Glomourian randomly kissed her. Dimentia Dimentia was Luvbi's leader, but her exact feelings toward her were unknown. It's likely that Luvbi hated her. Harvey McKenzie Luvbi apparently dated Harvey for a time, but they broke up. Shaunie Fulbright Luvbi hated Shaunie for being such a coward all the time. Eventually, the two ended up together and getting married. Fybi Fulbright Luvbi's daughter takes after her. Appearance Luvbi is a yellowish-white angel being, with black eyes, white wings with a shade of pink, and hair tied up in a swirl. Personality Luvbi starts off as extremely selfish, similar to Numbuh 363, and goes on to handle things by herself, but later learns how to work with her team. She gets aggravated when her teammates mess up on missions and tends to yell at them. She speaks with a strong Shakespearian accent. Abilities Luvbi is an airbender, and since she's a Nimbi, she's able to fly. She's fairly skilled at her airbending powers. Category:Females Category:Nimbi Category:Airbenders Category:Leaders Category:Mario Characters Category:Royals Category:Junior Prospectors Category:GKND Operatives Category:Fulbright Family